


Three Days Away

by thelostperegrine



Series: McHart Together [2]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

Court in the morning, three meetings in the afternoon, and tons of paper works sums up the day for Diane Lockhart.

As one of the name partners of Reddick, Boseman, and Lockhart and considered to be one of the top litigators in Chicago, she usually has to spend more than eight hours at work. She's glad that she always manage to do this especially tonight that her husband is away. 

Kurt left this morning for a three-day training in New York and will be back on Saturday afternoon. She hates the fact that she can't be with him for two nights but they had no other choice. For the first time since they moved in permanently together, they have to spend the night away from each other. 

With this longing, work seems to be the only cure for the moment. She buried herself to it to at least forget that she's missing him so much. Somehow she succeeded. But only at a certain point. She managed a whole day of not texting or calling him because she knows he's busy but tonight she can no longer wait to hear his voice. After two rings, he picks up.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you? I'm missing you."

"I'm missing you, too. Been busy the whole day. Sorry, if I wasn't able to leave you a message. How's your day?"

"That's okay. I know you're busy. I had a long day. I'm still in the office but I'll leave in a little while."

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"No. Not yet. Maybe later. You?"

"I just got back to the hotel. I'll eat later. But I won't eat unless you eat too."

"Okay. I'll eat as soon as I get home. But I'm sure I will be lonely at the table without you."

"We can video call if you want. Let's eat as if we're there together."

"That would be nice. Okay, let's do that. Video call in an hour?"

"Sure. I'll just take a shower. Talk to you later. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Bye."

The short but intimate conversation saved both of them to partially relieve the longing for each other. It may just be three days and two nights being away but this is definitely long for two people in love.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour later, Diane is sitting comfortably at the couch with her take out food and wine. She switches the television on and waits for her husband to call, as promised.

She had been able to change into her pajamas after taking a shower. Few more minutes later, her laptop notifies a video call.

"Hey."

"Hey. Ready to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Some pasta and a bit of a salad. And red wine. You?"

"I ordered pasta and fries. And beer. Let's start?"

"Yeah."

They started eating while video chatting. It was a little akward for a while but they got comfortable afterwards. They exchanged stories while eating. They talked about anything and Diane remembered to share Céline's call a while ago.

"You know what, Céline called a while ago."

"Hmm. What did she say?"

"She said she's missing me and she asked if she can visit me at the office tomorrow."

"That's nice. She's really very sweet."

"She is. And she said she loves me."

"That must be the reason of that smile."

"It is. Well, it's one. But, you made me smile a while ago, too. When you also said you miss and love me."

"I do. I miss and love you. So much."

"This is the first time we're away from each other, hon. I mean, after you moved in. Our home is very different without you."

"Please don't say that. My heart breaks seeing you like that."

"Sorry. I just miss you so much."

"I have an adea. But, before I do that, let me just put my plates away. You might want to do that too. And I suggest you go to our bedroom after that."

"Okay. Wait. I'll put these in the kitchen. I'll get back to you."

Both of them left to clean up and came back after few minutes. Diane turned off the televison, picked up her laptop and went to their bedroom. 

Both of them sat comfortably on their own bed and continued their conversation. After few stories, Kurt stood up and placed his laptop on the table. Standing up, he brought his phone from the nightstand. He opened it and browse thru the files. Few taps later, a sexy music started to play. He placed his phone at the table next to the laptop and started dancing while he disrobes seductively.

Seeing this kind of scene made Diane laugh so hard. She tried to control it but she failed. She was laughing out loud as Kurt continued dancing. He had removed his top pajamas and teased to remove the bottom part but the music has ended. Diane is still laughing but she managed to comment.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! That's ridiculous!"

"You like it?"

"Yes, but don't do that again! I might get charge for cybersex!"

"Oh no. Not really. I am more than willing to do private shows for you, baby."

"Stop that! I might consider the offer."

"Let me know when you changed your mind."

They both laugh again. They have managed to make each other happy despite being apart from each other. After getting back to their senses, they decided to call it a night.

"Kurt, thank you for this. Didn't imagine being apart has also some advantages."

"I'm happy because you're happy."

"So, good night?"

"Good night. Sleep tight. I love you, hon."

"You too. I love you too, hon."

Diane ended the call and turned off her laptop and placed it at the nightstand beside her. She laid down at her bed wearing that bright smile until she fell asleep.

Kurt did the same thing. He turned off his laptop and put on his top pajama back. He laid down the bed wearing a satisfied smile until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning came fast. Diane woke up at the alarm from her phone. She turned it off and saw a text from her husband.

"Good morning, hon! I hope you slept well. I'll be busy the whole day. I'll call you tonight. Have a great day. Love you."

After reading his text message, she can't help but smile. The previous night's conversation with him flashed back to her for a second. Then she replied.

"Good morning, hon. I slept well. Hope you did, too. Enjoy your day. Love you."

After hitting the send button, Diane stood up and started preparing for work.

An hour later, she's all dressed up. She was about to go out when the door bell rang. She opened it and finds a delivery man bringing muffins, coffee, and a bouquet of red roses.

Diane was confused. Who will send a breakfast delivery for her?

Diane picked up the delivery and went back inside. She looked at her watch and thought she still have few minutes for breakfast before going to work. She reached the kitchen and placed the food on the countertop. She smelled the flowers and read the note.

"You're strong as the coffee yet sweet as the muffins and you're definitely beautiful like the flowers. Love, Kurt."

For the second time this morning, another wide smile showed up to her face. She thought to herself that her husband maybe kilometers away but he never fails to show how much he cares. 

She picked up the flowers and transfered them to the vase. While looking at them, she started sipping her coffee and eating her muffins. As she enjoys her breakfast, her phone rang.

"Hi, handsome. I thought you're not gonna call until tonight. I'm eating. Thank you for the breakfast."

"You're welcome. Continue eating. I just called to make sure you got the delivery. And make sure you'll eat before work."

"Because you know I'm not gonna eat unless you're here with me."

"Yes. I have to go. Training is about to start. Take care. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

After the phone call, Diane finished eating and headed to her office. She's looking forward to have a productive day at work especially in the morning so she can spend at least few hours of her afternoon with her visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Set on a Friday night where Céline is staying at Diane's home.   
See "Céline's Visit".

***

When Céline is already sleeping, Diane remembered she has to call her husband. She went to the living room and dialed his number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hey, baby. I was waiting for your call."

"Sorry. Been busy with my visitor. She's here, sleeping in our bed."

"Oh. But why is she there? I thought she visited you at the office."

"She did. But Maggie has to leave her with me tonight because she has to attend to her father at the hospital."

"I see. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's a good girl. We ate pizza and ice cream then we got home about 6pm. We talked a lot and she asked so many questions."

"Such as?"

"About work. But there's one question she asked that I didn't know what to answer right away."

"And that is?"

"She asked if she can call me mommy. I was hesitant at first because her mother might get angry or jealous but she convinced me that I am different with her real mommy."

"That's nice. Really a sweet girl. So, how's Mommy Diane?"

"I feel good. It feels good to be called mommy. I never felt this feeling before."

"I told you. You can be a good mother if you just have given the chance."

"I know. And even though Céline and I aren't related by blood, I feel our connection for each other."

"That's love, I guess."

"Maybe. But whatever it is, I like it."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. What time will you be home tomorrow? I can't wait to see you."

"About 7pm, I guess. Can't wait to see you, kiss you, hug you, and . . ."

"And?"

"And make love to you."

"Looking forward to that. Good night, hon. I love you."

"Good night, hon. I love you, too."


End file.
